The disclosed embodiments relate to a medical device. Specifically, the disclosed embodiments relate to a guide wire inserted into a lumen of a blood vessel or the like.
A guide wire used when inserting a catheter into a blood vessel is known. When inserting a catheter, first the guide wire is inserted into the blood vessel, and then the catheter is allowed to proceed along the guide wire. In such manner, the guide wire functions as a guide which guides the catheter to a lesion area.
A so-called coil-type guide wire having the distal end portion of its core shaft covered with a coil body is commonly used as such a guide wire. In addition, for the purpose of ensuring lubricity within the blood vessel, a guide wire having the surface of its coil body covered with a coating film made of a material such as resin has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,840,046.